Final Exam from Hell
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Nobody likes final exams but, in Spirit World Kindergarten, they are intense. But sometimes, they can take a sinister turn. Rated M for Horror content, language, and extreme violence. One shot Ties into Musical Espionage


_**Final Exam from Hell**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things I do own in this one shot is my villain OCs._

 **Notes:** _ **The events of this one shot takes place over 500 years before the events of "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that and my other one shot "The Goodbye Breakfast" out yet, the first five chapters of "Musical Espionage" and "The Goodbye Breakfast" are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _Nobody likes final exams but, in Spirit World Kindergarten, they are intense. But sometimes, they can take a sinister turn._

It was a cold and crisp morning in Spirit World and Jorge just dropped off his young boss at school. Prince Koenma was currently in his final year of Spirit World Kindergarten with only about two weeks left until graduation. It was finals week and the young prince wasn't too nervous about it. Well, mostly; the only class he was worried about was gym class.

Unlike normal gym class in the Human World, gym class in Spirit World Kindergarten was one of the classes offered at the school that trained their student body made up of young gods and goddesses that taught them to hone and control their powers and abilities. In gym class, combat skills whether they were offensive or defensive techniques were practiced during the two and a half hour class time.

Koenma felt that it was his worst subject being that he seemed to lack any offensive skills compared to the rest of the student body. The only part he seemed to excel in gym was with his defensive abilities. Even though he was kind of struggling a bit in that one class, he still excelled in his other classes and was dubbed as being the smart one in school which pissed the other students off.

Even since transferring into this school almost two hundred years prior, poor Koenma was constantly bullied and ridiculed by the other students who saw him as a threat. The young prince didn't make many friends with the exception of Koashura, whom wasn't speaking to him anymore since the other exception Kotennyo decided to give him a chance and go out with him. Unknowingly to him, Kotennyo didn't love Koenma but, she only liked him as a friend. She did care about him so much to the point of keeping her true feelings bottled up inside and she feared that if she broke up with him, the young prince would suffer from another emotional breakdown.

Making his way down the hall to gym building while holding his books close to his small chest, Koenma couldn't help but, have a feeling of dread as he approached it. The small prince didn't have any idea of what the final exam entailed and it really made him nervous.

He finally arrived at the old building with two large wooden double doors. Koenma reached for the handle of one of the doors and grasped it with his small hand and pushed it open and stepped inside and shut the door behind him with a loud bang. The large muscular green ogre instructor wearing a brown loin cloth with jet black hair and two horns on his head looked up from his clipboard that held the papers that had the roll sheet with each student's name on them and another with his lesson plan. He narrowed his eyes at Koenma and said, "Ah your highness, late once again I see. What is your excuse this time?"

The young prince hugged his books to his chest, chewed on his pacifier looking down at his small feet and mumbled, "Sorry Coach Lamb, I…I woke up late and my servant…"

Before Koenma could finish his sentence, Coach Lamb rolled his eyes and barked, "Enough, put your books over in your cubby hole and get in line. Hurry up!"

Koenma put his books away in his wooden cubby hole without saying another word. He proceeded to go stand in his place in line with the rest of his classmates. Not paying attention, the small prince wound up tripping over the foot of one of his classmates that intentionally held it out just to see him fall over. Koenma landed on the stone floor with a thud and his pacifier fell out of his mouth which made his classmates laugh.

"Hahahaha…Loser…Loser! Demon Hell Spawn, Demon Hell Spawn!" one of his classmates taunted and chanted and the roaring laughter seemed to grow louder and louder with no signs of stopping. The rest of the class with the exception of Kotennyo who felt sorry for him started chanting, "Demon Hell Spawn! Demon Hell Spawn! Go back to your lair!"

Koenma picked up his pacifier trying to ignore the rude comments and catcalls from around him despite tears welling up in his big brown eyes. Having enough of the disruption, Coach Lamb then roared over them, "Enough!"

All of the small childlike gods and goddesses grew silent and settled down. Koenma then stood back up and put his pacifier back into his mouth and just very much wanted to get this over with. Suddenly the prince felt someone or something hit the back of his head really hard but, not hard enough to knock him out. He put his hand on the sore spot and looked around to see who did it but, he didn't see anyone.

Coach Lamb then cleared his throat, getting the whole class' attention, "Okay, today is your final exam. Being in your final year, you are expected to face a challenge that will test you all on skill, smarts, and your willingness to survive. You must complete it in order for you all to graduate."

Koashura raised his hand, "Coach, what is our final exam?"

The green ogre instructor looked over to the small redheaded god and replied, "I am glad you asked that Koashura." He then took out some sort of a remote and pressed the large red button in the center and then the whole room started to shake.

The entire group of small gods and goddesses struggled to stay standing up from the quaking floors below them. One of the stone walls moved away to reveal one large hedge maze that was at least twenty feet tall and gazing into the entrance of it, Koenma could see that the inside looked pitch black.

Coach Lamb spoke once again, "This is your final exam. The main goal is to find the exit and during your search you will encounter all kinds of obstacles and challenges and you must find a way to get around them. Also, if you come across one of your other classmates of whom you're going to compete against, you will have the choice of either working together or duel them. The duels will be friendly ones to knock down your opponents, if it is found out that you hurt, maimed, or killed your opponent, you will fail the exam and you will be expelled. No exceptions." He looked at Kotennyo when he said those last two sentences.

Koenma just stood there and gulped. He was never good with the dueling portion of this class. Usually everyone else had overpowered him and/or hurt him in some way thinking it was funny to do so. The young prince hoped that he would never have to do so during the duration of this exam.

The green ogre instructor continued, "Now, I will only send in six of you at a time. All six opponents will start at the same time and will go in different routes to find a way out of this labyrinth. Once you enter the hedge maze, it will seal off behind you. The only ways you can leave is either if you feel overwhelmed and you shoot up red sparks with the sparklers I will provide for you or if you get incapacitated in some way or if you find an exit and completed the exam. The first one out of the six to find an exit will receive the highest grade and the second will receive the second highest and so on. But, if you are the last to find one, then you will have to take it all over again. Everyone will only have three chances to complete the exam. If you use all three of your attempts up, you will fail and have to take the class over again. Fortunately, that has never happened in over six hundred years and we are trying to keep it that way."

Koenma then raised his hand and Coach Lamb shifted his attention to him and said, "Yes, Koenma what is it?"

Koenma took a deep breath and asked, "What if you're not that good with dueling? What if your opponent takes great pleasure in torturing you?"

Coach Lamb sighed not wanting to deal with what he considered was the weakest student in his class, "Try to avoid them or fight back."

Before Koenma could say anything else, Coach Lamb looked at his clipboard and began to name off the first six students who will be subjected to the hedge maze exam, "Okay, the first six who will be sent in will be Osiris," a small god with shoulder length white hair stepped forward.

The green ogre instructor continued, "Aphrodite," a small goddess wearing a blue kimono with jet black hair done up in a bun stepped forward, "Kotennyo," the small strawberry blond haired goddess stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"Koashura," the little red haired god stepped up looking a bit anxious, "Zeus III" a small blonde haired god dressed in a Greek style toga stepped up.

Then Coach Lamb said the last name on his list, "Last but not least, his royal highness, Prince Koenma."

When his name was called, Koenma felt like he was going to faint. Feeling as if his short legs were made of lead, he stepped forward. The young prince just wanted to go home at this point. He would much rather face his father's anger than go through with the death trap that waited for him.

All six students grabbed their sparklers that Coach Lamb provided for them. "Fire those when you feel overwhelmed or if one of your classmates winds up getting incapacitated. Line up."

They all lined up at the entrance to the maze, "On my count; One…two…three. You may begin."

Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, Osiris, Aphrodite, and Zeus III all went inside. They all went their own separate directions as the entrance to the hedge maze sealed off behind them. As Koenma was walking down his route he began to breathe very heavily fearing for was waiting for him.

And he had every right to. Several vines came out from the walls of the hedge maze trying to get a hold of his arms and legs. Koenma let out a small yelp and dodged the vines that were coming at him. The vines showed no signs of stopping as Koenma continued to dodge them thinking, "I need to do something about this but, what? But what?"

He was now down sitting on the grassy floors as the vines came at him and Koenma rose up his small hands and brought up his energy shield. The vines tried to break through and after a couple more minutes of trying to get their target, they finally backed off and went back into the maze's walls.

Koenma brought down his shield and sighed in relief, got up, and proceeded to run down the corridor. Meanwhile on the other end of the maze, Koashura kept firing his spirit arrows at several large man eating plants that looked like sunflowers. The last one lunged at the small redheaded god and Koashura summoned a larger arrow and fired shouting, "Battle Arrow Attack!"

The arrow hit his target on the mark and the man eating plant dropped to floor dead. Koashura stood there for a moment catching his breath and walked over the dead plants he killed and got to a fork in the road. The small redhead sighed, "Dammit, I am no good at this crap. Why, why me?"

With his free hand that wasn't holding the spirit bow; he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his red eyes for a moment. He then brought his hand down and opened his eyes and sighed once again, "Okay, I just need to pick one but, which one?"

After a small moment, Koashura decided to pick the left route and ran down it. Meanwhile with Kotennyo, the young goddess hadn't bumped into any danger yet but, she felt like she was being watched. It sent shivers down her spine and she brought out her small hands and summoned her spirit katana not taking any chances. Kotennyo may look like a small helpless little girl but, unlike her female classmates, she came from a family of trained assassins. Being the daughter of a war god, Kotennyo was raised as a fighter from a very early age and could take down any challenge that was thrown at her. Which in turn made her excel in these kinds of classes.

Hearing some movement that made some twigs snap and some leaves rustle, the small goddess stopped in her tracks and brought up her energy katana into a fighting stance and asked, "Who's there?" There was no response.

Still holding onto her katana, she looked around and asked once more in a demanding voice, "Who's there? Answer me now and I swear I won't cause you any harm…much."

Suddenly a spear made of spirit energy came whizzing at Kotennyo's head and the young goddess did a cartwheel easily dodging it and stood in a fighting stance shouting, "Goddammit Osiris! You nearly killed me! Coach Lamb said not to kill or maim your opponent; come on out you coward and face me like a man!"

The small god with the shoulder length white hair came on out of the shadows and summoned another spirit spear. Kotennyo glared at him with pure anger, "What the fuck was that about?"

Osiris didn't say anything as he held up his energy spear and Kotennyo could see the homicidal look in his eye. An icy cold chill went down her spine sensing that something wasn't right here. The small goddess gripped onto her energy katana as Osiris silently walked towards her like he was a lion stalking his prey.

Prepared to take on her classmate, Kotennyo then heard a blood curdling scream from the distance and she recognized it as, "Oh my god Aphrodite!"

Osiris then lunged at her and Kotennyo brought up her katana to block him. "Osiris answer me, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Then all the sudden, she could sense it. She could sense demon energy and it dawned on her that it was coming from the individual she believed was Osiris. Kotennyo then jumped back still gripping her katana and stared at him with her brown eyes growing wide. Breathing heavily she asked him a shaky voice, "W…who are you?"

The fake Osiris just gave her a sadistic smile. A sound of a snapping twig came from behind her and Kotennyo raised her katana to whoever it was and the individual turned out to be, "No Kotennyo! It's me it's Koenma!"

Kotennyo lowered her katana seeing that it was her super nerdy boyfriend. The fake Osiris took one look at the small prince, sadistically smiled and said, "Target sighted."

He then lunged at Koenma and Kotennyo and Kotennyo brought up her energy katana and twirled it like how a drum major twirls a baton and shouted the name of her technique, "Hunter's Whirlwind!"

Kotennyo's attack caused the fake Osiris to be blasted back into the hedge maze's wall, killing it and grabbed Koenma's hand realizing that he was their intended target, "Come on and stick with me."

Koenma who was stunned by this whole thing asked, "What was that about? Why did Osiris try to kill me?"

Jerking Koenma's hand she then said, "No time for that, I'll explain in a minute. Just run!" The two small gods then ran down the maze's corridor and finally got to a corner where they could hide.

Standing there catching their breathe for a couple of minutes, Kotennyo finally replied, "That wasn't Osiris, it was a demon assassin in disguise. He was sent here to kill you. I have no idea how many there are in here but, I hope we or Koashura don't bump into any more of them."

"What about Aphrodite?"

"They got her. I don't know if she's dead or not but, I hope she's okay."

Meanwhile, Koashura continued running down his route shooting down every monster and killer plant that he has come across so far. After shooting down another demonic plant that had tentacles, the little redhead walked down the now empty path getting a sudden feeling of dread. Then just ahead of him, he saw three unconscious figures lying on the ground.

Koashura ran over to investigate and stopped in his tracks and gasped at what he saw. His classmates Aphrodite, Zeus III, and Osiris were lying on the grassy ground unconscious. Koashura knelt down to make sure that they weren't dead and sighed with relief finding that they were just knocked out. The small red haired god wondered who or what could have possibly done this to them being that this new trail didn't have any dangerous creatures or killer plants in this location.

Koashura picked up the sparklers that his three unconscious classmates dropped and fired one off and proceeded to run like hell so one of the school's staff wouldn't see him there when they arrived to pick up Aphrodite, Zeus III, and Osiris. He continued to run until a heart shaped throwing star flew past his head. Koashura recognized it at Aphrodite's attack but, remembered that she was currently incapacitated, so he summoned his bow and arrow and took aim and shouted, "I know it isn't you Aphrodite, so you must be some sort of an assassin in disguise. Come on out coward!"

The fake Aphrodite came out of the shadows and cackled saying, "How did you know I wasn't your weak classmate?"

Koashura took aim sensing this individual's demon energy, "Easy, I just found her and my two other classmates Zeus III and Osiris lying on the ground knocked out from an attack. I just launched off their sparklers so they can be safely brought back into the school."

The demon laughed, "Wow, you're not as stupid as you look. Unfortunately, you're going to have to die now; too bad that you are not that royal brat." The demon shape shifted back to its true form and lunged at Koashura.

Koashura then dodged the demon's first assault and fired off his first arrow, "Battle Arrow Attack!"

The arrow hit the demon in the shoulder and it screamed in pain and raised one of its claws and struck Koashura on the side of his face, giving the little redhead a huge scratch. Koashura let out a loud agonizing scream and took aim at the demon again and shot off one arrow after another at it. After hitting the demon with at least six more arrows, it fell to the ground dead.

Standing there catching his breath and blood trailing down the side of his face from his injury, only one thought came to mind, "I have to find Koenma and Kotennyo. I have to warn them."

Koashura then proceeded to run down the trail despite his bleeding wound. Back with Koenma and Kotennyo they were walking down a dark foggy path and they both looked around cautiously making sure that no demon or monster was following them. Then they stopped walking upon hearing a twig snapping behind them.

Kotennyo turned around and demanded, "Who's there? I'm not in the mood for any games. Come out and show yourself."

Koenma bit down in his pacifier fearing for who or what the individual was. Koashura with a large bleeding scratch on his chubby face stepped out of the darkness with his bow and arrow aiming at both of his classmates and asked in a paranoid voice, "How do I know it's really you guys?"

Kotennyo stood in a fighting stance with her katana and Koenma took his pacifier out of his mouth and it started to glow and the small toddler like prince snapped, "How the hell do we know that you're really Koashura?"

"First, prove that you're the real Koenma."

Koenma rolled his large brown eyes, "You're a jerk who decided to quit being friends with me after Kotennyo chose me over you. Prove that you're the real Koashura."

"Koenma?"

"What?'

"You're a dick."

Koenma nodded and his pacifier quit glowing and put it back into his mouth. Kotennyo sighed annoyed with the two boys, "Now, that you guys know that each other is the real one, Koashura what the hell happened to your face?"

Koashura lowered his bow and arrow and replied, "I was attacked by a demon that was disguised as Aphrodite."

Koenma's eyes widened, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"She's been incapacitated along with Osiris and Zeus III. So far, I only have come across that one demon and I don't know how many are in here with us."

Kotennyo bit her lip and added, "Koenma and I have come across one that was disguised as Osiris. They are after Koenma and I don't know why."

Koashura sighed, "Neither do I but, if all three of us stick together, we'll make it out of this hellhole alive and hopefully, we won't bump into another demon."

The little prince looked over to his former friend and said, "Thank you Koashura."

The redhead still gave him a look of pure hatred, "That doesn't mean we're friends again got it?"

Koenma sighed and replied, "Crystal."

The three young gods then proceeded to walk down the dark foggy path not running into any monsters or demonic plants. It was a peaceful walk for about twenty minutes or so that is until a lightning bolt slamming down in front of all three of them. Stepping out of the fog was a demon that was disguised at their classmate Zeus III.

Koashura and Kotennyo both stood in a fighting stance knowing what the fake Zeus III wanted. Koashura took aim at the demon, "I'll only give you one warning, leave now or face a certain death."

The demon laughed, "You little twerps think you can defeat me?"

"Of course you moron." Kotennyo snapped.

The demon shape shifted to its true form and jumped at the three seemly helpless gods. Koashura dodged to his left and Kotennyo to her right. The demon proceeded to attack Koenma as it raised its claws and tried to bring them down on the small prince.

Kotennyo shouted, "No! Koenma get out of the way!"

Koenma let out a loud scream and quickly moved before the demon could hit him. Koashura fired off several arrows knocking the demon down as it screamed in agony. Kotennyo then leapt up into the air and made a unique slashing movement with her energy katana, "Demon Splitter Slash!"

Before the demon know what hit it, it was sliced into several pieces and fell to the grassy maze floor dead dismembered in a puddle of blood. Then Koashura grabbed Koenma's hand and all three of them ran into another corroder that didn't have any fog.

The stopped running and Koenma caught his breathe and then said, "I demand to know what the fuck is going on here. Why are those demons after me? Who sent them?"

He then glared at Koashura and snapped at him, "I bet it was you. You've been making my life a living hell since Kotennyo agreed to go out with me. What, dumping a bucket full of demon's blood on me during our final performance together wasn't enough and now you felt the need to have me assassinated?"

Koashura's red eyes widened, "Koenma, I may be pissed off at you but, I would never send an assassin after you. Honest."

"Bullshit! You liar!" Koenma then pounced on the redhead and proceeded to beat him up and Kotennyo decided to intervene by grabbing one of the prince's ears and Koenma screamed at the pain it brought.

"Enough, both of you; quit fighting. The only way we are going to get out of this is if we work together. If we start arguing, the assassins win and they will find you Koenma. Do you want that to happen?"

Koenma shook his head still groaning in pain, "No." Kotennyo then let go of his ear.

The small prince then tried to rub the soreness away and asked her, "You don't believe him do you?"

Kotennyo sighed with annoyance, "Yes, I do. There is no way that Koashura would be capable of sending those demon assassins after you. Now apologize to him."

Koenma looked over to Koashura who got up and put his hand to face to see that his scratch was still bleeding and it dawned on Koenma that Kotennyo may be right about this one so he genuinely said, "I'm sorry Koashura for accusing you of something so horrible. I shouldn't have done that."

Koashura gave the prince a bit of angry stare and knowing that there was no use in arguing with him he said, "I accept your apology Koenma."

Koenma just gave the redhead a silent nod and all three of them proceeded to run down the clear path until they were stopped once again when a spirit arrow shot at them and hit Koashura knocking him to the ground. The small red haired god screamed in agony and Kotennyo ran to his side, "Koashura sit still, let me get this out of you."

Koashura once again wailed in pain, "Hurry up Kotennyo; take it out of me. Take it out!"

Kotennyo pulled the spirit arrow out of Koashura and it disappeared in her small hand and three figures stepped out of the darkness. All three gods recognized them as themselves. Kotennyo raised her energy katana over her head and stood in a fighting stance. Koenma just stood there and sucking on his pacifier nervously and despite the pain of his injury, Koashura stood up and summoned his bow and arrow and took aim at them.

The fake Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo all cackled seeing their prey in such a vulnerable state. The real Kotennyo then said pleading, "Leave us be; if you do, we promise we won't kill you."

The fake Kotennyo summon their energy katana and gave the real goddess a sadistic smile that sent and an eerie chill down her spine. Koashura whispered to her, "There are three of them and how are we going to kill them all when Koenma can't fight worth shit?"

Kotennyo whispered back, "We'll think of something and Koenma will have no choice be to step up if he wants to survive."

Koenma eyed the fake him nervously and began to chew on his pacifier nonstop. The fake Koenma gave the prince a dark smile behind its pacifier and Koenma could see that the fake him's fingernails grew out claws. The fake Koenma then started to give a sick and twisted giggle.

The real Koenma stepped back beginning to hyperventilate. The fake Koenma eyed him saying to its cohorts, "He's mine, you two kill the others."

Koashura and Kotennyo continued to whisper to each other with Kotennyo saying, "I'll take on the fake me while you get the fake version of yourself."

"What about the demon impersonating Koenma, it seems like the most sadistic one out of all of them."

Overhearing them, Koenma then whispered, "I guess I'll get rid of it. By how, I don't know but, I'll figure something out."

Both Koashura and Kotennyo looked at him with concern and Koenma gave them a reassuring nod, "I'll be okay. You two get rid of the other demons and then you can help me."

Kotennyo smiled and replied, "Okay if you say so. Alright, on the count of three, we'll slaughter these bastards. Okay…one…two…three."

Kotennyo, Koashura, and Koenma then all ran over in separate directions to take on their opponents. Kotennyo got into an energy sword battle with the fake version of herself while Koashura started firing off his spirit arrows at his demonic counterpart. As for Koenma, he found a hiding place, hoping to lure the fake demon Koenma to himself.

The fake Koenma began to stalk the small toddler like prince saying, "Come out, come out wherever you are. I promise it won't hurt too much. Surrender now and make this easy on yourself."

The real Koenma then summoned a ball of spirit energy into his small hand and came out and yelled, "I'm right here you son of a bitch." He then threw the energy ball at the demon which hit knocking it to the ground.

"Wow that was surprisingly easy." Koenma thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Koashura and Kotennyo, Kotennyo manage to decapitate the demon disguised as her and Koashura finally took down the fake him. The two demons dropped dead with either several spirit arrows sticking out of them or losing their head.

"Where's Koenma?" Koashura asked.

"I don't know. We need to hurry up and find him come on."

Back with Koenma who was slowly walking toward the demon who was disguised as himself. "Please let it be dead. Please let it be dead." Koenma thought in his head.

He finally approached the demon and looked down. I seemed like it was knocked out. Koenma then sighed with relief but, the demon opened its eyes got back up and began to slash at the small prince. Koenma then let out a loud yelp and jumped back trying to dodge the demon's assault.

Then the demon had him backed up into the wall of the maze and it raised its claws ready to kill its target cackling, "Say goodnight your highness."

Koenma let out another loud shriek bracing himself for the impact of the demon's claws until a spirit arrow shot its hand. The demon jumped back screaming in pain and turned around, "No, you meddling fools, how did you find us?"

"Easy, we only needed to hear Koenma's screams." Kotennyo retorted.

The demon then shaped shifted to its true form and leapt at the two gods who stood in a fighting stance and Koashura and Kotennyo jumped off in separate directions dodging its assault. It shaped shifted back to Koenma and brought out its claws and tried to take down Kotennyo who kept jumping back avoiding it with her taunting, "You're pathetic, too slow. Whoops, missed me. Missed me again. Good god, Koenma is more of a challenge then a weakling like you."

The demon then growled, "I'll show you weakling, little girl."

It continued to attempt to slash at the young goddess but, Kotennyo proved to be too fast for him. Koashura took aim at the demon and shouted at it to distract it, "Hey asshole!"

The demon Koenma turned around and Koashura shot three arrows at it hitting its mark. The demon Koenma shrieked in pain and Kotennyo summoned her energy katana and stabbed the fake Koenma in its chubby little stomach. The real Koenma was seeing red at this point getting angry not only at these assassins but, at whoever had sent them. He wanted to cause whoever it was so much pain.

Looking at the young prince slowly walking towards them, Kotennyo noted the look in his large brown eyes. She didn't like it being as it creeped her out. The goddess then asked him, "Koenma, Koenma are you okay?"

He didn't respond as he eyed the demon with a death glare that made the demon began to beg for his life, "P…please, your highness, don't kill me. Please, I promise to back off. Just let me go."

Koashura then tried to communicate with the prince who was too consumed in his own rage, "Koenma, hey Koenma!" the prince then approached the demon still giving it the death glare and the demon began to shake.

Koashura tried again, "Koenma! Wake up! Koenma!"

Not hearing his former friend's pleas, Koenma removed his pacifier and then suddenly it started to glow and holding it both of his small hands it began to blink and sent a jet of spirit energy at the demon blasting it into the wall of the maze. The demon who was still alive looked up at the still angry prince as Koenma brought one of his small hands up and some spirit energy seemed to radiate off of his small toddler like body to the demon who began to scream in pain and terror as the prince's spirit energy began to burn its body.

The demon wailed in agony as it felt its skin melting away and soon its entire body began to dissolve like food being digested in hydrochloric acid. Koashura and Kotennyo could only watch in absolute horror as Koenma continued to slowly dissolve the demon that had shaped shifted back to its original form before completely disintegrating.

Koenma brought his hand down and put his pacifier back into his mouth when it stopped glowing he then shut his eyes and then collapsed. Koashura and Kotennyo rushed to his aide. They both fell to their knees and they began to shake the prince to get him to wake up.

"Koenma, Koenma wake up! You have to complete this exam. Get up!" Kotennyo shouted.

"Yes, Koenma you need wake up. Come on, you're a lot stronger than this!" Koashura pleaded.

A couple of minutes later, Koenma opened his large brown eyes and looked at his two classmates and asked not remembering what he did, "W…what happened? Did you guys get rid of the demon?"

Koashura and Kotennyo didn't know what to tell him. Koenma asked again, "What happened?"

The other two gods decided to be honest this time and Koashura said, "You took care of it but, we helped."

Koenma was speechless and asked, "How come I don't remember it?"

"You used a lot of your spirit energy and blacked out." Kotennyo answered and then decided to change the subject, "Can you get up?"

The young prince then tried but felt his short little legs wobble and Koashura and Kotennyo both caught him. "Here let us assist you." The redhead offered.

Koenma nodded, "Thank you guys."

The three gods then proceeded to slowly walk the path of the maze with Koenma leaning on Koashura and Kotennyo to help him walk due to him being too exhausted. Then all three of them saw a bright light at the end of the path ahead of them and Kotennyo excitedly said, "Look, the exit."

Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier, "Looks like the end of the exam. Here's an idea, why don't all three of us go together. We'll all get the highest grade, what you two say?"

Koashura and Kotennyo both smiled at him and Koashura replied, "Yeah, I like the sound of that. That's the best idea you've had in a long time Koenma."

"Same here, I'm glad you suggested it." Kotennyo added.

They then walked down the remainder of the path and then exited the maze. Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo were all greeted with a loud applause from the entire student body including Osiris, Aphrodite, and Zeus III who were now awake after being rescued, the school's staff, Jorge and the rest of the palace staff and King Yama who didn't even say anything.

Coach Lamb ran over to greet all three students and said with amazement in his voice, "Wow, never in this school's entire history had there ever been three students at once who complete the hedge maze exam. Since all three of you made it at the same time, you all get the highest grade."

Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo all smiled as there was another applause. Then Koenma proceeded to tell Coach Lamb about the demon assassins that were sent to kill him and how he, Koashura, and Kotennyo had taken care of them all. The green ogre instructor then informed the school's staff and they went inside the maze to find the corpses of the demons the three of them killed.

About two weeks later, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and the rest of the students in their year graduated. Koenma was valedictorian. Shortly after graduation, he and Kotennyo had broken off their little "relationship" after realizing that they didn't have any true feelings for each other and agreed that they would be better off as friends. Koenma then asked her if she had feelings for someone else and Kotennyo did but, she never told Koenma who it was. After that, Koenma soon began work on his daily duties of judging the souls of the dead and watching the Human World and he never knew who sent those demon assassins after him and perhaps it was for the best. Well, for right now anyway.


End file.
